Sailor Moon (sezon 1)
Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon (jap. 美少女戦士セーラームーン Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn) – pierwsza seria anime Sailor Moon. Sezon został wyprodukowany równolegle z pierwszym łukiem fabularnym mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca autorstwa Naoko Takeuchi. Sezon miał swoją premierę w Japonii 7 marca 1992 roku i emitowany był do 27 lutego 1993 roku, powstało 46 odcinków. Opis fabuły Główną bohaterką całej serii Sailor Moon jest Usagi Tsukino, czternastoletnia dziewczyna z Tokio. Któregoś dnia ratuje przed łobuziakami kotkę Lunę, która okazuje się posiadać dar mowy. Luna obdarza Usagi mocami Sailor Moon i informuje ją, że zadaniem dziewczyny jest walka z wrogiem zagrażającym ludziom oraz odnalezienie Księżniczki Serenity. Podczas pierwszej potyczki Usagi radzi sobie nie za dobrze, jednak udaje jej się wygrać dzięki pomocy tajemniczego Tuxedo Mask, w którym od razu się zakochuje. Z czasem do Usagi dołączają kolejne wojowniczki (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter i Sailor Venus). Razem szukają 7 tęczowych kryształów, które razem połączone dają srebrny kryształ. Każdy szuka ich dla własnych celów – Tuxedo Mask, którego prawdziwą tożsamością jest Mamoru Chiba (chłopak, który często gra na nerwach Usagi), by odzyskać wspomnienia, Królestwo Ciemności by obudzić wielkiego władcę – Królową Metarię. A Czarodziejki? Z początku same nie wiedzą czemu. W końcu 7 kryształów zostaje znalezionych lecz są w rękach wroga. Podczas walki ze złym Zoisite, Tuxedo Mask zostaje ciężko zraniony ratując Sailor Moon. Usagi płacze i jej jedna łza zamienia się w Srebrny Kryształ, a ona sama budzi się jako Księżniczka Serenity, którą tak poszukiwały czarodziejki. Okazuje się, że dawno temu, na księżycu istniało królestwo, którego księżniczką była Serenity (wcześniejsze wcielenie Usagi). Zakochała się on w księciu ziemi – Endymonie, którym okazał się być Mamoru Chiba. Niestety wybuchała wojna między Ziemią i Księżycem. Książę i Księżniczka zginęli. Królowa Serenity, władczyni Księżyca i matka księżniczki, użyła Srebrnego Kryształu by przenieś zmarłych w bezpieczniejszą erę. Sama przypłaciła to życiem. Po przebudzeniu Usagi jako księżniczki, Tuxedo Mask zostaje porwany przez siły zła, które robią mu pranie mózgu i przeciągają na swoją stronę. Sailor Moon i reszta dziewczyn w końcu odnajdują wejście do Królestwa Ciemności. Wszystkie oprócz Usagi umierają w drodze, zabite przez potworów. Sailor Moon odnajduje Mamoru i przywraca mu pamięć. Niestety on umiera. Usagi używa srebrnego kryształu i pokonuje zło. Ostatnim jej życzeniem jest to by wszyscy mogli wrócić na ziemię jako normalni ludzie, bez wspomnień. Muzyka ; Opening *''Moonlight Densetsu'' – DALI (odc. 1-46) ; Ending *''Heart Moving'' – Misae Takamatsu (odc. 1-26) *''Moon Princess'' – Ushio Hashimoto (odc. 27-46) Postacie Bohaterowie * Usagi Tsukino – Czarodziejka z Księżyca (Sailor Moon) * Ami Mizuno – Czarodziejka z Merkurego (Sailor Mercury) * Rei Hino – Czarodziejka z Marsa (Sailor Mars) * Makoto Kino – Czarodziejka z Jowisza (Sailor Jupiter) * Minako Aino – Czarodziejka z Wenus (Sailor Venus) * Mamoru Chiba – Zamaskowany Smoking (Tuxedo Kamen/Mask) * Luna * Artemis Wrogowie *Królestwo Ciemności Inni *Ikuko Tsukino *Kenji Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino *Naru Osaka *Umino Gurio *Haruna Sakurada *Królowa Serenity *Motoki Furuhata *Dziadek Rei *Yūichirō Kumada Lista odcinków Uwagi * Wielu fanów nazywa tą serię "Classic", aby odróżnić ją od pozostałej części serii. en:Sailor Moon (Season 1) de:Sailor Moon (Erste Staffel) hu:Sailor Moon Classic Kategoria:Anime